A whole new world
by sporting09
Summary: Katara is the princess of the Northern Watertribe forced into a marriage with none other than the Firelord's son. The two must learn to work together to end the hundred year war, and survive in Ozai's brutally harsh court, and learn to love one another AU
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone in brightly off of the exquisite snow that lay beneath her window sill, casting a warm glow to the frosty room. As the light hit the occupant of the room's bed, she burrowed down deeper into the comfortable pelts that surrounded her completely. All was peaceful, quiet and in order, until there was a muffled knock on the other side of the rich oak doors.

With a sleepy groan the young woman flipped her legs out from under the pelts, and padded to the door, throwing a robe around her shoulders on the way. She opened the door slightly to come face to face with her most trusted maid and friend, Nanai.

"Must you have called on me so early, Nanai? I should still be asleep at this hour," the princess complained. Nanai rolled her eyes in a playful manner that held no disrespect.

"Katara, It is almost noon. The rest of the palace has been awake for almost five hours preparing for the festival this evening," she replied to the princess, who was now feeling very lazy.

"I suppose the time got away from me," Katara explained as Nanai pushed past her, and began her morning routine of preparing her mistress's bath.

"Yes, it tends to do that when one is asleep," she said with a sarcastic hint. Katara merely rolled her eyes, and stepped behind the curtain to bathe.

She eased into the steamy water, letting her muscles relax, after a long workout yesterday. A comfortable silence fell over the room again. The only noise was Nanai's wordless shuffling around the room, cleaning up the already impeccable space.

"Did you hear about the men visiting from the Fire Nation?" Nanai asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, and no man from the Fire Nation can _visit _another land without the intent on conquering it before he leaves." Katara replied, a slight acid running over her tounge as she spoke from behind the curtain.

"I've heard the Captain traveling with them is very handsome, and the prince came along." Nanai offered. She was met with silence. "And that they are here to discuss foreign relations with the Chief. Do you know what they plan to discuss exactly?" She heard Katara scoff at the last part.

"As if Arnook would ever clue me in on what goes on behind the doors of the meeting rooms. I haven't stepped foot in those rooms since father died, and mother does nothing to help me. Instead she lays in bed ill all day because of Arnook's child that is slowly killing her from the inside out, just like it's father is doing to the stability of the Northern Watertribe," she seethed.

The new chief and Katara did not ever see eye to eye. He was an egotistical, sexist and power hungry man, and all of the people saw it, but dared not to say anything for fear of what would happen.

"Well, if nothing else, at least there will be someone easy on the eyes sitting at the head table tonight," Nanai said, trying to relieve the darkened mood.

"Yes Nanai, at least there will be attractive men there." She used her bending to make swirls on the water's surface before standing to dry off. Katara wrapped a plush towel around her chest, and stepped from behind the curtain. She bended the water from her hair, leaving behind sleek mocha curls. Nanai had laid out a deep blue formal dress on the bed. After securing her breast bindings, she slipped the smooth material over her head, relishing the feel as it cascaded down her skin.

"I suppose I will leave you to your studies now princess," Nanai bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Nanai. I will see you tonight at the festival." Katara repied as Nanai made her way through the doorway.

* * *

><p>After hours of reading and writing studiously, Katara found herself in an elaborately decorated hall. All around her were bright colors, and performers. The smells of traditional dishes permeated the lively space. Katara smiled at the sight of the returning Lunar festival. It was her favorite celebration of the year. Everyone around her was in good spirits, and enjoying themselves, something rarely done anymore<p>

She turned her head to see the beginning of the young Waterbender's routine. They were so adorable, their faces scrunching in concentration. Katara laughed at the sweet sight. Her smile dropped quickly when she saw Hahn coming towards her. Hahn was her step brother, and far too much like his father for her liking.

"Good evening, little sister," he said mockingly.

"Do not refer to me as that." She was quickly becoming very annoyed. He chuckled.

"It's funny, because you think you can order me around," he said, clearly slightly angered.

Before Katara could get her next remark to leave her tongue, the ceremonial drum sounded, announcing the arrival of the Chief. The room became unnaturally quiet, as everyone got to their knees to bow before their chief. Katara followed the suit of her people, but noticed a flash of red before she bowed her head. It was the soldiers from the Fire Nation. Katara's nose scrunched her nose in disgust at the amount of importance Arnook had given the enemy's men. All of them walked with their heads held high, as though they were far superior to the rest. It sickened Katara. It sickened that her nation was graciously hosting the murderers of their great chief, Hakoda.

"Rise, my people, and come to feast!" Arnook said joyously.

Everyone made their way to the long tables arranged around the gathering hall. Katara sat at Arnook's table, at the far end surrounded by several women around her age. At the other end sat Arnook, and three of the Fire Nation commanding officers. They looked so out of place in their red armor, surrounded by people clad in shades of blues and whites.

Nanai had been right when she said the captain was very handsome. He was a tall man with jet black hair, worn in a much shorter style than Katara knew to be fashionable, yet it suited him. His face was set into a hard line, but there was an unmistakable sparkle in his eyes.

Next to him sat an old, rotund man with long, graying hair. He seemed at ease, unlike his counter parts, and was deep in conversation with a young woman sitting next to him. The last of the three intrigued Katara the most.

The young man had raven hair, pulled back into a type of diadem. Everything about him was regal, from the way he sat, to the way he wore an arrogant, unreadable mask, taking in all the sights around him. His face was beautifully flawless, except for an angry scar that ran over his left eye. It intrigued her so much, made her want to know this man better.

After a delicious meal filled with seal, sea prunes, and lunar cakes, Arnook stood raising a hand to quiet his merry subjects.

"This festival has been filled with joyous times. And yet I have more for this country to celebrate. Our beautiful princess, Katara," he said motioning to where she sat, " Is now of marrying age, as of three weeks ago." Katara didn't like where this was going, and she certainly did not like being the center of attention. "The honorable Prince Zuko traveled north to try and make our war-torn world a little better, by the way of marriage."

The whole hall was silent. Not even a baby's cry, or the rush of water was heard.

"My people, I bring you tonight the news of your princess's marriage to the prince, in a great attempt to unify our two feuding nations and end the war forever for the Northern Watertribe!" Katara was stunned to say the least. Her mind should have been filled with a million different things, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Why?" she said the first thought that came to her mind. "Why would you do this? I am not even your daughter! It is law in our nation that you may only marry off your daughter!" Katara was becoming distressed.

Nanai came up behind her, and tried to calm her, but Katara shrugged her off. Arnook opened his mouth to retort, but the prince stood, quieting the chief.

"My princess, would you be so selfish as to sacrifice your country to an endless war, instead of having the honor of becoming my wife?" His voice was masculine, and silky. Katara wanted him to speak again.

"You speak of honor, yet you would try to take a woman from her home under the circumstances she never return, and pledge allegiance to your family, over her own?"

He smirked. Zuko liked the fire she held in her heart, how she fought. "By pledging allegiance to my country, you ensure the safety of your own. We are still at war, and if you are not willing to be our allies, then we must assume you are the enemy, and we will fight."

All around the citizens had remained silent, eager to see how this feud would end. Katara thought about what he had said. Was she really being selfish, and a traitor to her people because she had no desire to marry the prince of the ruthless Fire Nation? Did she even have a choice as to what she could do? After all, Arnook had willingly given Zuko the right to her without her knowledge. There were too many conflicting emotions and thoughts running through her head, and she wanted to scream, and make it all go away. If only it were that simple, but her subjects looked to her as the only true monarch the Northern Watertribe had left. Katara had to be the model princess she was expected to be, which meant she needed to keep her emotions in check for the time being, and act with diplomacy.

"My ship leaves at noon tomorrow, princess. I leave the decision up to you whether you are on board or not." Zuko said, walking out of the room flanked by the captain and old general.

As soon as their footfalls could no longer be heard, Katara asked to be excused for the evening, and ran out of the hall. She ran, tears streaking in angry paths down her cheeks, and did not stop until she had reached her room. Katara flung herself onto the bed, her head coming to her chin forming a tight ball enclosing her from the rest of the world and all its problems. The crying continued for what felt like ages, until eventually her body was full of dry sobs, and the tears ceased. She cried out of mourning. Mourning for her home, and friends, mentors, and her culture. Katara mourned everything, because tomorrow it would all be gone from her life. Because tomorrow, she would no longer be Katara, princess of the Northern Watertribe. Tomorrow she would become known as, Katara, princess of the Fire Nation, and fiancee to the crowned prince.

* * *

><p>Katara woke sometime later. Out her window the stars were still high above, she realized she should have still been asleep, but she could not find peace of mind again. She grabbed her light dressing robe, and a candle and took to the halls of the palace. Everything looked so different at this hour with long eerie shadows playing on the walls. It was almost as if the palace was mourning the loss of its princess, as well.<p>

She kept on for a while with the mere intent to clear her mind, but then she came to a door that still had light coming from within the room. As she got nearer, she could hear voices. Katara had always been a curious person, and it always got the best of her. She sidled nearer, gently pressing an ear to the door.

"She has a mind, and uses it too!" she heard a man say.

"Yes, that means she will be a handful," another replied, like a new set of chores had been added to an already existing list.

"Zuko, you will have to break her of that, or the same thing to that happened to Liain...," a third trailed off.

Katara couldn't believe these men would sit at all hours of the night and talk about how she needed to be changed, as though she weren't good enough the way she was. Acting without thought, and consumed by annoyance, Katara knocked on the door making her presence known. Seconds later she came face to face with the captain from the dinner.

"Princess," he said unsure. Zuko came stalking behind the captain, pushing him to the side.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" he asked, annoyance in his words. Katara rolled her eyes, making him frown.

"If you must know, I came to tell you I'd be on your ship when it leaves tomorrow," She spoke with more confidence than she really possessed under the prince's hard stare. She pushed past him, and into the room.

"That is good news, that could have waited till morning. Now I will ask again why are you here, Princess?" He was clearly becoming angry at her brash behavior.

"If I am to leave my nation, and become your wife, I will require a few things from you," Zuko raised an eyebrow, she had totally ignored his question. "Firstly I wish to have contact with anyone I want, anytime I want."

"You may have contact, but any letter you wish to send out will be read by me beforehand," he said. Katara rolled her eyes again.

"Do you have trust issues, my dear prince?" Katara asked mockingly.

"Trust is earned, not given, little princess," he said patronizingly. She narrowed her eyes to dangerous glints.

"I also require my maid, Nanai to accompany me," She said sharply. He nodded. That much he could afford to her. It would be hard enough to leave her home, maybe to never return, he wouldn't make her do it alone. Her eyes lightened a bit at this gesture.

"And lastly, I will require a source of water I can keep near for bending purposes." The thought of bending set alarms off in Zuko's mind.

"You will no longer be permitted to bend," He said avoiding her azure eyes.

The look on her face was rather incomprehensible. He took note of this, and gestured to the captain sitting in the corner.

"Lu Ten would you like to explain to the princess what happens when women are caught bending the elements in the Firelord's home?" Zuko's eyes turned a dark amber, far more menacing than the pure gold they had been.

Lu Ten looked cautiously around the room. When his eyes landed on Katara, so young and innocent, he saw his wife Liain. Then he thought of what had happened to her when she was caught bending in the palace. It tore him apart inside, just like it did the day it had happened.

"No," was all he said. Katara was usually a curious person, but something in his voice made her decide not to say anything more in the matter.

It grew quiet, and her mood slowly sunk. Nothing seemed to be working in her favor. She sat and sipped on the warming jasmine brew the old general had snuck her. Zuko finally sat down on the couch next to Katara. She could feel the heat radiating off him in the cool arctic night.

After a while, keeping her eyes open became a much larger task than it had been before. Zuko must have noticed, because he stood and pulled her to her feet.

"Come, it is late, and we are leaving in the morning. You must get rest." Zuko's voice served only to calm her further. She was going to say something snarky, but instead complied with a drowsy nod. His face held a barely there smirk as he led her to the door. 

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing makes me want to update more quickly than reviews! <strong>  
><strong>Please throw in some constructive criticism too... its the only way to get better!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

2  
>*I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender.<p>

The next morning, Katara was woken to the quiet shuffling of cloth, and a very familiar voice. Her chambers were full of young servants rushing around to pack her things safely away into leather bags for her journey to the Firenation. The thought of this being her last morning to wake up in this bed, _her _bed, weighed heavily on her heart.

In the far corner was a sight that helped to lift her spirits, her mother. Lady Kya stood tall speaking in hushed tones to a woman with a black braid hanging from her neck.

"Mother," she said, calling the queen's attention away from the serving girl.

She looked tired, with her hands on her swollen belly. Being with Arnook's child had taken it's toll on her. She was no longer as strong as she had once been. Nevertheless, it never did seem to get her down, she was still as graceful as she had always been.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Katara inquired, knowing she had the queen's full attention now. Kya laughed lightly, a small smile gracing her aging features.

"I had to see to it that you didn't forget anything" Katara returned a smile.

"Is there nothing you can do? Surely you still have some power..." She trailed off. Kya cupped her daughter's cheek in her hand, sympathy swimming in her eyes.

"My little waterbender, I wish there was something I could do to keep this from happening, but there is not." Katara gave a weak smile, her eyes turning glassy with tears she vowed would not fall.

She turned to change from her night shift into a decent pair of clothes. By the time she had been prepared for the day by Nanai, she was being called to the docks for her departure. It took all the mental strength she possessed to wear a smile on her face like a proper princess as she said her final farewells to all of her mentors, friends and subjects.

The procession was a long, and sad one, yet through it all Katara had kept her promise to keep her tears to herself. Ten minutes after they began the march, it ended in front of a giant metal dragon. Prince Zuko was waiting for her, right next to Arnook. Zuko's face was unreadable once again, leaving an unsettling feeling in her stomach. How could she be devoted to a man who never felt anything? Katara turned to give her mother one last parting hug.

"I love you, my little waterbender. You are strong, and brilliant. Don't ever let anyone tell you different," Kya said, undoing the tie of the necklace around her neck.

"I want you to have this," she extended the necklace out to her daughter. "Let it remind you of who you are, and where you come from." Katara gently took the stone, and tied it around her copper neck, before embracing her mother once again.

"Thank you mother, I love you, and may the spirits Tui and La be with you always," she muttered sadly. Kya nodded in return before nudging Katara closer to Zuko's stoic figure. She stood tall and proud next to the Firenation's prince.

Zuko turned to Arnook, and shook his hand, then turned, disappearing into the ship that sealed Katara's fate. She followed closely behind, keeping her eyes downcast.

Later that night, Katara found herself wandering the endless metallic halls of Zuko's ship. She had no real reason to be walking about, for she found the small room she shared with Nanai to be quite comfortable, but something had compelled her to explore her temporary home. In her travels, she came across two guards clad in dark reds and blacks, their faces hidden behind the cold skull masks. At the end of the hall she heard a plethora of low, urgent voices. Her curiosity led her towards the noise.

Inside the dimly lit room was a handful of men crowded around a table with cartographs and plates of food strewn about. Zuko's head rose at the muffled sound of her feet padding on the floors. He looked at her expectantly.

"Is there something you require, princess?" His voice was so smooth, it made Katara's senses more keen.

"I was wondering where I could find something to eat," she said, her eyes still downcast. He motioned to a table in the far corner with a delicious spread of meats, cheeses, breads and wine.

"Help yourself." He lowered his head back down to the maps.

Katara felt horribly small and unimportant in this new, unfamilliar world. Everytime Zuko spoke to her, he had been a perfect gentleman, and yet she realized his lack of emotion, any sense of making her feel the slightest bit more welcome. She didn't have an inkling of how she would survive a lifetime of such treatment. She filled a plate with spicy smelling food and sat down at a table in the far corner of the room. It wasn't long before the portly man came to sit across from her.

"I came to see how you were doing. I know this is a lot to adjust to in a short amount of time." the man's face was fatherly.

She displayed a genuine smile at his concern for her well being. "I am fine for the time being, thank you. It will just take some time to come to terms with all that has happened in the last day or so."

"Well if anyone is up to the challenge, it is you, princess. I can tell that you have a strong spirit, one that may even rival that of my nephew's." Katara smiled at him, not quite sure what to say.

"My name is Iroh. I am the prince's uncle, and Captain Lu Ten's father."

"It's a pleasure," she said gracefully. The old general chuckled.

"Such a lady. You will be good for my nephew." He spoke as if he had confirmed to himself that it was true.

"I'm glad someone thinks so, because as of right now, I certainly don't."

"Come now princess, you can hardly say you know my nephew well enough to make any assumptions as of yet."

"Yes, well it will take a miracle for me to take the initiative to get to know him. If it were up to me, General I would not even be here."

"But you are," he so kindly pointed out, "so you might as well at least try to get along with the man you are to marry, you owe him at least that don't you think?" She shook her head.

"I don't owe him anything. Given the circumstances, I don't think I owe _anyone _anything." Iroh's face fell a bit, understanding that the young princess was set in her own mind frame. Being the wise old man he was, he knew that he would need to change tactics in order to get through to her.

"Well in that case, please just keep an open mind while you are with us. You may find that will be the only way you will find happiness in the Firenation as the wife to not just a noble, but a prince. It is a very different world we come from. Be open to all your options."

Katara had nothing to say, and Iroh could see his words were sinking in by the perplexed look of understanding on her face.

He left her to take his place at the table of cartographs, across from Prince Zuko. Iroh felt the need to protect this young girl from everything around her, as well as from herself until Zuko had proven he was fit to take over that job, for he may have been even less thrilled with the current situation. He smiled at the prospect of gaining a daughter, even if for a short amount of time.

Thanks for Reviewing, Hope it continues... If it doesn't, neither does the story :/ 


End file.
